


NathxMarc Prompts

by Alexia247



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fae & Fairies, Fluff and Mush, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexia247/pseuds/Alexia247
Summary: Taking prompt requests for Nathaniel x Marc!
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Prompt Requests I will take

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm finding myself going deep into the rabbit hole for the Nathaniel x Marc! And Username8746489 suggested that I make this book! So here I am! Send in requests for any prompts you have in the comments below!

These are the prompts I will take! 

Fluff 

Soulmate AU

Coffee shop AU 

Angst 

Some Miraculous Salt 

Vampire AU 

Werewolf AU 

Harry Potter AU 

Shapeshifter AU 

Fae/Fairy AU


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nathaniel regrets his choice of words towards a certain writer.

_ "All  _

_ I  _

_ Wanted _

_ Is  _

_ To  _

_ Work  _

_ With  _

_ You!"  _

Is tattooed on Nathaniel's wrist, and it plays like a loop in his head, like a record on repeat. 

It's  _ his _ words. 

Marc's words. 

Words he had said to him, just moments before Nathaniel had ripped his notebook. 

Guilt settles into a stomach like a stone as it hits Nathaniel that he had hurt his soulmate in the most agonizing way. 

His soulmate who had gotten akumatized because of him. 

_ Fuck.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my very short take on Username8746489's Soulmate AU where Your soulmate's words are written on your wrist.But it's your soulmate's most recent words to you. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Little things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the little things that Marc does for him that matters to Nathaniel the most.

It still takes Nathaniel’s breath away how the little things that Marc does for him. 

Like having extras of his favorite pencil brand and he’s too lazy to reach into his book bag to reach for another one. 

Or when Marc brings him an energy drink in the morning and Nathaniel feels like he’s about to crash from not getting asleep since he pulled an all nighter the night before. 

Or the way Marc knows the signs of when he’s struck by artists block and can’t come up with anything and he doesn’t rush him, whisper soft reassurances, gives him a smile that’s reserved for him and only him and tells that great things take time to flourish. 

“I AM NOT A TABLOID YOU-“ 

And the way Marc had let him borrow his extra pair of earbuds that is noise canceling. 

Yeah, it was most definitely the little things like these that Nathaniel valued the most. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m alive! And I just wanted to write something short and sweet about these two <3 I’ll have something else that’s a little bit longer next time! 
> 
> Thank you for reading, leaving a kudos, and commenting!


End file.
